Reflections
by Inyagirl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight but when Inuyasha finds a half demon girl will Kagome and Inuyasha be or is it not their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one I thought of this story last night well no actually for awhile but I got the whole plot so now I can actually type up the chapters. I had to wait a bit because I don't want to type up a chapter then change it I like to plan everything out first and add something's to it. So I'm still taking ideas so if you want something in this story or in any story tell me in a review okay. I hope you like this one trust me my grammar is much better sorry for the other times I wasn't sure how to do it but this is like my sixth chapter that I typed up on F.F now I know what to do. Okay to the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Inuyasha. Just letting ya know**

**Warnings - can't think of any for this chapter but next maybe, oh yeah Inuyasha's bad mouth.**

**Chapter One**

**Reflections**

Kagome looked into the water and saw her reflection she sighed when she saw her normal self. Then she looked again and saw herself with dog-ears and long silver hair like Inuyasha's. She gasped and sat on a big rock always of the lake so she couldn't see her self.

It had only been about three day's scene they almost destroyed Naraku again. (A/N: This take's place about three episodes after 167) Everyone was feeling better especially Kagome's feet and legs. 'I wonder what's gonna happed now?' Kagome got up and started walking back to the hut but when she looked at her shoe she screamed.

Inuyasha who was following Kagome ran off of the tree he was standing in watching Kagome from and ran towards her. "What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha held that out like if a demon was attacking her or if she was in a lot of pain. He looked at her closely and couldn't think of anything about why she screamed like that. Kagome pointed down to her right shoe. Inuyasha looked down with her finger and saw a bug. The Hanyou brought a look to his face. He went down and flicked the harmless bug off of _brave_ Kagome.

"It was big and disgusting!" Kagome yelled

'What am I gonna do with her?' the Hanyou thought Inuyasha shook his head. 'What is your problem it's just a bug. What are you gonna do if it was a demon and you just stood there like an idiot and scream while it eats you alive or if it stills the Jewel Shards?" he yelled

Kagome gave him an angry look "Well sorry I just can't stand bugs and if it was a demon I'd like it with my arrows and that's all you care about anyway is the jewel you never care about me…or anybody else."

"Right" Inuyasha said that sarcastically "I do care you remember how many times I saved you, a day." he said that seriously

'That's only because with out me you wouldn't find the shards."

Inuyasha went up to Kagome's face "No your not the only one Kikyo can find the shards too. I can always ask her."

"Not if she doesn't drag you into hell first. I don't know how she did it in the past. How did she put up with your rude attitude huh?" Kagome slapped her mouth shut "Sorry…I didn't mean to bring up Kikyo like that"

Inuyasha's ears went flat. "Whatever." was all he could say he then walked back towards the hut. Kagome knew he didn't mean to say that and she hopes that he knows that she didn't mean those words it either. She knew that it hurt his feelings and she really didn't mean it.

Kagome sat back on the edge of the lake again and saw her reflection again this time it changed back to her looking like a half-demon again 'what's going on?' Kagome wondered. She always looked at her reflection and it was always normal, Kagome's normal human self but the past few days when she past by the lake her reflection always changed and her appearance was a half-demon. For now Kagome would ignore it she was afraid to tell Inuyasha this right now because he'd probably get mad at her.

Meanwhile

Slap Miroku laughed." I was just trying to see if you were feeling alright." The monk ducked down with his last words he was afraid of another hit on the head with Sango's weapon again for touching her bottom _again_.

"I feel fine, and if you feel me again you'll feel your self ten feet under ground." Sango threatened. Leaving the perverted monk with Shippo and Kelala Sango walked out of the hut to walk for bit. That is until she took the first step out she found her face barried in someone's stomach. She backed off and looked up to see whom she ran into. She saw a angry Hanyou looking straight at her the moment Sango noticed his face shivers rolled down her back she was afraid that he would to something cruel. But then again he'd never hurt any of his friends. "Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't see you… right there." She continued walking out the door and sat under the sacred tree.

Inuyasha didn't ask he knew what Miroku did so he turned back at sat on his favorite tree. He jumped up there and didn't see Sango sitting on the other side even if he did see her there. He wouldn't have asked he has his own problems if he can't handle his he has no right to try to help someone else's problems (plus he's not the type to ask) ' I'm not leaving this damn spot until that Kagome returns here. She better not have gone back to her Era this time or I'll drag her back.' Inuyasha thought he figured this one might take a while so he put his arms behind his head and leaned back against the tree and looked down at the lake. He stared at the water for a while and he got confused first he saw his reflection but it wasn't his current self (you know the 1/2 part) he saw him self as a human beside him was Kagome. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and looked back into the water more closely this time his human self and Kagome (in her human form) were kissing. "What the" he yelled aloud. 'Why am I in my human form and kissing Kagome' he began to blush by his thoughts 'It's not a bad thing that were kissing but why would I see that in a reflection' Inuyasha looked back at the water but this time the reflection was a _little_ different. He was kissing Kagome and they were both in their half-demon forms. This time Inuyasha practically fainted.

"Miroku you better go and apologize to Sango!" Shippo yelled at the monk who was still rubbing his head. Miroku sighed and walked out to find Sango. 'I hope he doesn't screw up this time' Shippo thought sipping his bowl of Ramen Noodles Kagome made for him but that was a little over two hours ago so it might be cold by now.

Inuyasha's ears twitched for a moment and once he got the sent threw his sensitive noise he jumper out of the tree and ran towards the sent.

Sango stood up from the tree. 'I scene a demon" she said noticing that Miroku was coming near the tree. She ran into the hut to grab her weapon and the other two and raced on Kelala to the demon. With Shippo ridding in front of Sango. Miroku was already ahead trying to keep up with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the first to arrive at the scene of so he thought. A small girl was already there who beat them all it was none other than Kagome. Kagome already had her arrow up and she was ready to fire her weapon at the Ogre demon. "Ha your gonna miss it," Inuyasha announced to Kagome with his rude mouth. ' You idiot your suppose to help her and say your sorry later it was your fault in the first place remember.' But of course his rude self ignored his conscious and stayed with his stubborn self.

'please work I want to prove to Inuyasha that I can do things right" Kagome fired her sacred arrow it went straight towards the demon and fell to the ground and hitting nothing but the dirt. Inuyasha shook his head and unsheathed this Tetsusgia and raised his sword above his head to unleash the Wind Scar when Sango's weapon came flying from the forest. The demon held out his right arm and her weapon hit the demons arm and left nothing. Not even a scratch on the Ogre. The weapon fell flat to the floor while Sango was still in the way the Ogre charged and clawed Sango all over her stomach. That sent her flying back to the hard floor.

"Fool" Inuyasha, yelled, "you got in my way."

Kagome ran to help Sango thankfully Miroku arrived but yet he was still out of breath. But that wouldn't stop him from helping Sango. Miroku took over and watched Sango as Kagome went back to the fight. "Inuyasha you're the fool Sango was just trying to help" Kagome yelled at him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha growled he then ran off towards the demon once more and used the Wind Scare on the demon "Yes, now that's what I call a pathetic demon."

"Inuyasha" Kagome innocently said

Inuyasha turned around rolling his eye's "What do you want" he mumbled

Kagome was hiding her right arm behind her back and she had something in her hand. She threw her hand forward and out came a huge rock that headed towards Inuyasha it was already to late to move when it knocked him on the head. "You're pathetic, and next time before you sy that, you should make sure that no one got hurt, to call a demon pathetic you jerk." Kagome walked angrily back to Keade's hut. 'I can't believe I liked him and now I don't even remember how I liked him in the first place.'

Inuyasha left the others (Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kelala) and ran to Kagome and stopped her. He put his hands on her cheeks and lifted up her face to look him in the eyes.

"Inu..yasha?" what is he doing his he trying to kiss me?' Kagome looked in his eyes and…

**Hey I almost thought for a second that I wasn't gonna have a cliffhanger because the part that I wanted to stop at was another two pages longer but I had to stop it. I thought of this so yes I'm still the queen of cliff hangers ain't I (I know _ain't _isn't a word but) I don't care. Any ways just to let you know none of the movies happened in this story okay because I want to make them have a first kiss myself so please Review and the more reviews the earlier I update. Can you guys believe that it takes me longer to fix my corrections then to type up a chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews I thank you all please keep reading this story is gonna get really good. I hope you all like the story Sorry I missed spelled Kiara on the screen caps they spell it Kelala. Anyway if you have any ideas for this story let me know and I'll put it in. okay here's another chapter. Oh yeah your gonna have to find out rather Kagome turns into a half demon or not it's also a big part of the story if Kagome and Inuyasha should really be together. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the song called "Listen to your heart"**

**Chapter 2**

**The Wrong Way**

The moment Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes for a second he thought she was a half demon like him. He saw her with long silver hair like his she had pointed ears like his she was even dressed like a priestess like Kikyo's. Inuyasha turned away.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha didn't look at her at all when he spoke It's nothing really it's just something that's been on my mind is all. "Come on lets go back the others are probably worried or something." As he said Inuyasha headed towards Keade's village.

"Yeah right I don't believe him one bit he probably doesn't like me so why would he kiss me he'd only kiss me if I was Kikyo. It's not the only time we did that either'. (What she means by that is the episode called. "Sota's brave confession of love". if you haven't seen it, I'll tell you about that part) _'I'm such an idiot I should have turned away in the first place oh well that doesn't stop me from loving him though.'_ Kagome didn't really notice that Inuyasha left with out her until she stopped dozing around in her thought's. When she looked up she saw a mad Hanyou in the distance.

" What are you waiting on the sky to fall hurry up I want to get there before I die." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome in his regular yelling voice.

Kagome smiled and ran up to catch up to him.

Later when they retched the village Inuyasha walked Kagome inside so she can sleep with the others. Everybody else was already asleep.

Inuyasha then went back outside and slept on his favorite tree. Not all of his slept he kept all of his dog scenes on high -alert for anything that moves.

It was near sunrise when Inuyasha 's ears began to twitch with a high pitched crying sound. The fist thing that came to his mind was Kagome. Inuyasha ran to the hut to see Kagome. When he got in the hut all he saw was her fast asleep. Then his ears caught the sound again this time it was louder. _'If it's not Kagome then who else can be out there'?'_Inuyasha took no chances he ran out to find the mysterious crying sound in the forest.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She had senesced Inuyasha coming inside the hut. "Inuyasha" Kagome yawned. She looked around and saw no Hanyou inside. _'Now where did he g?' _Kagome yawned and went outside to search for the missing Inuyasha.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha ran towards the sound it seemed to be getting father and farther away from him. Like if he would keep running in the same spot forever and he would never reach the sound. He had to find the sound no matter what that was his only goal if it's anything he had to make sure that it wasn't one of Nuraku's tricks or anything that could hurt Kagome. Even if it was nothing he would take no chances after everything that he's been threw.

After a few more hours of searching he came upon a girl. He came closer and noticed a familiar sent about her. She had Amber eye's, long silver hair about three inches more than Inuyasha's she also had pointed eras like his too with the fangs to go with it. He looked at her more closely she was injured pretty badly scratches, cuts, and bruises. Blood was dripping from her body but what also caught his eye's was that she was very pretty and she was a half demon. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

The hanyou girl looked at his with sorrow eyes "A…demon attacked me he attacked my village and said that". She paused for a minute to catch her breath that was leaving her fast. "He said that he'd kill any half demon who got in his way just to get revenge." That was all the poor girl could say before she fell uncounsions again.

Inuyasha had no clue about what to do. He couldn't leave a girl behind like this and let her die he had to help her in his human heart he did even though his stubborn and greedy demon side wanted to leave her there and let her suffer. Inuyasha waited by her side hopping that she would wake up in the next few seconds.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was tired of searching for Inuyasha and decided to return to the hut. It was already past midnight so Kagome went inside to get some sleep. "You better be here by the morning or I'll 'sit' you a thousand times." Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and went to bed.

**Later**

After waiting about an hour. The girl was still the same so Inuyasha lifted the girl up on his back and carried her back to the village where Keade can help clean up her wounds. The only thing on Inuyasha's mind was that he was hopping that Kagome and this girl would get along and Kagome doesn't get mad.

After along walk Inuyasha finally arrived at the village. He walked in and gently putting the half-demon girl on the floor. She was waking up by her hand slapping Inuyasha in the face. She opened her eye's to see who was touching her.

"Hello" Inuyasha said aloud trying on to blow his top. "What do you think you're doing? I was trying to help you and you say thanks by slapping me".

The girl was a mad face on that was almost as scary as Kagome's was when she was mad. "You 'hello' I just woke up and it was just a reaction because I do not like it when others are touching me like that."

"Well I'd never do that to someone who is an un pretty as you. So you don't have to worry about that."

Everybody in the hut over heard the so-called conversation and woke up to see what all the commotion was about and whom that unfamiliar voice belonged to.

Even Kagome was _a little_ curious. From hearing a female girl that wasn't Kikyo and she was arguing the way Kagome and Inuyasha used to argue.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked with a small mew from Kirara.

Inuyasha and the girl looked at everybody and neither one of him or her could speak

"Who is she?" Sango asked by staring at the girl who looks like Inuyasha except the fact that she had the girl parts (well duh)

"Sit down and I'll tell you all about my life and how I got here."

Everyone sat near the lit out fire that Miroku put the fire back on."

"I lived in a dog demon clan when I was a girl. I didn't live there for long because my parents where killed because I was a half-demon." The girl dried her teas a continued her story. "I'm sorry my name is Akura."

"Anyway my clan couldn't except me the way I was and since my family stood up for me they were killed. Then they came after me but I ran away, I couldn't stay there any longer so when I was five I was found by two old mortals in a small village. They kept me for who I am.

I stayed there until they past on and others took care of me in the same village then when they died I kept moving around the village.

Then last night a pack of Demons attacked the village and they kept calling my name and everybody was killed. I ran away and none of them could find me except one and tat one attacked me. I was grateful to be alive. Before the demon attacked me he said that he'd kill any- half demon that he'd see."

"So Inuyasha heard you scream and he rescued you." Sango said hopping that's how he found her and not by a relation ship Sango wanted to protect her friend even though Inuyasha was a tough one.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Miroku asked

"No, I don't have anyplace to stay and I can't go anywhere until this demon who was after me is killed." Akura said aloud

"Well, You can stay here for as long as you want." Inuyasha surprisingly said

Kagome screamed. Very unexpectedly and ran out the door.

**How's that for an ending. It's not like a cliffhanger but it'll do right. All right thanks again for the reviews I'm aiming for 50. I'll update soon let me know if you want anything and I'll put it in the story all right. There's a couple of mstakes in my profile I'll have to fix them later. Sorry about that**


	3. Two Girls, One Guy and One Secret

**Chapter three**

**Two girls one guy and one secret**

**Hey sorry to keep ya waiting on that last chapter. I've been going through a lot lately and stuff and another thing. That idea that one of you had just wait. I had already had that in mind Kagome and Inuyasha might kiss (so there) but thanks for the tip anyway. Any other idea you have tell me and I'll add it **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story-line so please don't take it (not that you would)**

**One more thing- ya'll raise you're hands whoever want's Inuyasha all to you're self's (I thought so) **

**Info. Me not obsessed my friends always say that I am but I'm not but I do know someone who is completely obsessed though. (Anna cover's mouth)**

**Anna - okay now she's gonna get to the story man dose she talk a lot or what. **

Kagome ran out of the hut in tears. Kagome didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she had to leave. The miko ran to the first place her broken heart could think of the sacred tree. She threw her self on the tall roots and cried. _'How dare he do that especially when he just met her. It took Inuyasha's days to even say my name and he's only met her for maybe a few hours and he's letting her stay with us no way. I'd rather let Kikyo come join us then her.'_

Inuyasha got up and he walked out to find Kagome again. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" the female Hanyou asked with a hurt look on her face.

"Where do you think I'm gonna go find Kagome."

"I'll go with you" Akura said in a bossy tone.

"No, you won't you stay here plus you're hurt It'll just make you fell worse so stay here." with that Inuyasha leaped out of the hut to find Kagome. Inuyasha knew the only two places that Kagome could be at. She was either at he r house or by the sacred tree. The hanyou tried the tree first. "Kagome" he called hoping for an answer. He knew that when Kagome was upset like this that she wouldn't answer but it was a good try tough. Inuyasha's prediction was right he couldn't hear her he couldn't even track her smell.

The bushes then began to rustle and the wind didn't cause it. It wasn't even windy for that matter. _'That has to be Kagome.'_ Inuyasha was gonna be very sneaky to find out where Kagome was going to. But yet there was still something odd about this sent it wasn't Kagome's usual sent that he smells everyday. Could something be wrong with his nose?

After a few minutes of crawling on all fours Inuyasha got up and wondered for a bit. Inuyasha was very concerned about Kagome it was almost midday and still on trace of the miko. ' Could something have happened to Kagome in those few hours? Inuyasha began to run to find a trace of Kagome when someone grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha turned around and saw a sad expression on Akura's face. Inuyasha follow me, we need to talk about this. "Listen I know that this is none of my business but every single time a girl gets mad at you. You just can't go after them like that.

Inuyasha turned his head away from the girl. "You don't understand Kagome for all we know she could be in great danger and if I don't rescue her then she may die and it'll be my fault for not rescuing her."

"Who says that you have to rescue her. As far as I know you two aren't mates nor blood related besides that you wouldn't rescue your own brother so why Kagome?" Akura questioned the half- breed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blushed by her question.

"I'm glad that you care about her so much but tell me dose she care for you the way you so for her?"

"No, I guess not"

"If you keep helping he every time she gets into trouble then one day when you're not there what's gonna happen to her because she's relying on you."

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. 'Akura was right one day I won't be there for her and it'll be my fault if she die's'

"Promise me that you'll leave her alone and if we don't see her in tree dats then you can go find her" Inuyasha smiled

Inuyasha quickly turned his head at the tree. He had a strange feeling that Kagome was behind the tree and watching from a far. There was no one there. Akura reached out her hand and she grabbed the Tetsusgia and ran away with it playfully. "Let's see how powerful you are half-breed." Akura sarcastically said by still running s fast as she could into th forest.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha ran at her in full speed as he ran after her.

Behind the sacred tree a small miko was crying. Kagome saw and heard the whole conversation. _'Inuyasha you like her don't you. Why would he not like her she's a half demon too? I basically have no business here now….'_

"But you do child" a strange and unfamiliar voice called from the tree.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around and faced the tree.

"Kagome do not be afraid I'm here to help you"

Kagome didn't trust that voice. "What do you want with me if you want the sacred jewel you got the wrong person."

"Dear child I'm not here to hurt you I have a present to give you."

**Meanwhile**

"I'm gonna get you and you know that. So just save me the trouble and stop." Inuyasha called as he jumped to the next tree.

"Giving up are you?"

No, I just don't like going against weaklings it's bad for my reputation"

"What reputation?" Akura said as she sliced the branch that Inuyasha was currently standing on.

"Hey no cheating"

"Hey yourself, don't holler at me just because you can't do it." Akura playfully laughed

"What ever?"

Akura took out the sword and transformed it. As Inuyasha stood in shook think about 'how can she do that. Akura swung the sword at the nearest tree next to her. The Tetsusgia not only cut the tree down clean but ten others fell around it all straight to the forest like dominoes

"How did …you?"

**Meanwhile**

"Okay what is it" Kagome said. Kagome still didn't trust this creature so she kept her guard up. A purple light glowed and it swirled around and it swallowed Kagome up and it took her inside the tree. When Kagome landed she was still screaming her head off. "Hey, where am I?"

"Why you're inside of your own soul Kagome."

"I'm what?"

Kagome could now see that purple mist and a little voice surrounded her with two small eyes looking at her. "Kagome listen I don't have much time but here's you're gift. Every Miko has a guardian and even Kikyo did too. Each guardian has a gift for their miko that were protecting." the purple mist appeared into a picture with Kagome and Inuyasha there at their present appearances. "Kagome if you kiss Inuyasha while he's a half-demon you will turn into a half-demon like him." (Female stage)

Kagome dropped her mouth. She saw the picture as it showed her and Inuyasha kiss she thought for a moment of how it would feel to get kissed. The strange miko puckered up her lips and she pretended that she was kissing Inuyasha.

The guardian cleared her voice to let Kagome know what she was doing. Kagome opened her eyes and she blushed like a strawberry. 'Now Kagome if Inuyasha is human when you kiss him he will become a human with you forever. So must be careful about when you kiss him."

"Wait a minute how do you know that I'm gonna kiss Inuyasha you know that it's impossible for me to even get near him when he's to busy with that other half- demon he has no use for me anymore." Kagome gripped. "Will it work like if I kiss Koga or Shessomoru or Nuraku." The little guardian knew Kagome's whole life because she's been with Kagome inside her scene she was born.

"Yes, Kagome it will work for the other's too but it will only work for you're first kiss and it has to be true love."

"Oh" Kagome knew now that this would never happen.

"I must leave you know my miko if you need any help I'll be there."

"Wait how come I can't see you and how come I never met you before…" Before Kagome questions were answered she was back in the Feudal era unconscious she laid by the sacred tree without moving.

**Back up there that was Anna she's my best friend and okay maybe she is right I'll try to not talk so much but it's a big habit like yesterday I was on the phone with my friend for 2 hours. (Anna cover mouth again)**

**Anna- okay she's almost done talking I promise can you believe that I have to put up with her at school **

**Okay guys I'm gonna leave ya hanging here for now because I got homework to do unfortunately. I bet you guys are wondering now don't ya. Well then next chapter will e even longer better and more surprises and twists and new drama. **

**Okay I'm done talking (typing) now I'll try to update soon okay. I bet you can't wait until the party. That's gonna be good.**


End file.
